I Loathe You
by JM1989
Summary: Jade has strong feelings of one person that isn't Beck. But a curly haired geek with a puppet for a friend. How does this turn out? lol #MajoRADE
1. Confession 1

**Hi, it's me again before reading the story, I want you to take the time to see this a little bit. **

**For reason I haven't continue my Angel in Disguise is because...**

**1\. Too busy in school**

**2\. Having bad habit of procrastinating aka being lazy *lol***

**3\. I don't know how to continue with the story.****And for that, I am sorry. I will put out more chapters every week or every month.**

**Plus, I will publish new stories that I'm working on. Just have to get this out.**

**Now with that said, here's the story of Jade West have feelings for a certain "boy" But you already know who that is.**

**Inspired by GallaudetLurker's story "**In Denial"****

****I don't own Victorious in anyway.****

****So enjoy.****

* * *

Chapter 1

Hey, if you're reading this? Then you must know what I'm about to say is confidential and should never be mentioned to anyone.

I have this problem in school (or life) and I don't how to deal with it, and it has to deal with one specific person. Before I get into that, let me tell you a quick story of the people that exasperates me

* * *

God, there are people in this world that irritate me to no end. People who are bound to piss me off. So much, that murder will be the case that they me, (Snoop Dogg reference). Even people that in our inner circle of "friends", or people I tolerate the most.

For example,

Cat Valentine

Bubbly, animated, and sweeter than sugar itself.

Just wants to hugs me in public where I'm trying to keep my reputation intact. She continuously comes up to me walking, running, or skipping on a field of flowers while birds are chirping snow white songs. With that every time says "Hi", "Kay Kay" or my favorite, laugh in that innocent widdle baby-ish voice to me. God it was annoying, but she gets a pass. I say this because for a long time she my best friend, she just as good as I am in singing, and she's fun to hang out with.

Beck

The off-again, on-again boyfriend that I shared the majority of my life with, in the best and worst of times.

Kind, generous, true to his friends. All in all he's a good person. (With the gorgeous features as addition) I guess that's what aggravates me about him the most.

The ladies swooning over him everytime he appears hitting on him repeatedly. Therefore, jealousy rears its ugly head, results me and Beck being at eachother's throats, in private or in public that creates a break-up between us and our circle. Constant girls hit on my boyfriend when I'm not around or in a relationship. In any case that Beck and I are in relationship. They recognize that Beck is OFF LIMITS or my wrath will be off limits. It's unfortunate some girls don't get the same memo. (When girls, I meant the Vega sisters, which I'll get to them later.)

Andre

Singer, songwriter, good at any instruments.

…..

Nope, I can't find anything wrong about him.

He doesn't irritate me.

Matter of a fact,

he doesn't irritate me at all.

He's the only guy that I have nothing against. Yes there's his messed up stories of his Grandma, and plus being friends with my enemy (Seriously, just date, hook up, kiss and be done with it). All in all, if any guy I respect the most, it would be him. (Don't tell him I said that, or this will be the death of you. ) Speaking of worst enemies. Let get down to the grit of it all.

Tori Vega

Little miss perfect herself.

She has been a thorn on my side since Day 1 of her arrival. She's a home wrecker that always flirts with Beck (current boyfriend at the time) when we were in a relationship. Putting her hands all over him. Plus, she kissed my boyfriend, IN FRONT OF ME. I didn't know who kill first. Either Tori or my boyfriend. She's really frustrating, and has an upbeat optimistic attitude (comparable to Cat) trying way too hard to please everyone, with that forced gaudy smile; in leading to me mock her in a southern 1940 accent just to rile her up by her saying "I don't talk like that". Always taking the spotlight from me. If only you could feel the pain and anger that I have to go through.

Nevertheless my hatred towards Tori, surprisingly she's as bad as her sister.

For I am talking about the other Vega.

Trina Vega

….

Need I go on?

What's there to be said?

If I could describe her perfectly.

It would be that she has no talent, she's desperate for attention, she makes a complete fool of herself, nobody likes her, and she's in a school of students that have more talent in their atom than Trina's entire existence.

(And that's fact).

In reality, Trina would've never made it in Hollywood Arts, if it wasn't for one bald headed teacher's (Sikowitz) stupidity of not knowing one good coconut from a bad. Drinking it anyhow, high out of his mind to know what's going on in front of him. To realized Trina just plain suck, but made it into the school nevertheless. Thus, all things set in motion of Trina being the sole reason why Tori made it into this school in the first place. So I have two girls last named Vega, that's making my life A LIVING BREATHING HE-

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(*Heavy breathing* Come down Jade. Remember your blood pressure. Think of happy thoughts. *Deep slow breathes* I'm imagining the Vega sisters getting stabbed, by my scissors, in both their eye sockets each. *Deeply breathes in. and exhale* and I feel better now.)

I almost had meltdown there.

What was I saying?

Oh yeah, long story short, Trina is an annoyance plain and simple. She's so full of herself it's not even funny.

But you want to know who is more infuriating than Trina, Tori, and everyone else combined? Raises my blood pressure that makes me rabid? Gives me headaches the size of a cruise ship?

I'll give you a hint.

He's nerdy, he's lanky, he's socially awkward, he's creepy in every way, and he has curly hair.

Ironically, I'm not talking about SinJin. (Even though that doesn't excuse him for being an obsessed stalking pervert that he is today, and those other times.)

No, the person that I was talking about is none other than Robbie Shapiro.

Where. Do. I. Start?

…..

NO. I'm serious.

I don't think I can define him in words. Except, that he, is Robbie.

I mean I could try, but it wouldn't make any sense.

If you ask me what's wrong with him, I would look as confused as you are, and tell you "What right with Shapiro?" That the real Question.

I can give an essay, a lecture, an encyclopedia of this one guy. This one. Abnormal. Guy. In all its detail. And there will still be missing links about Shapiro's psyche.

With that said, let show you; (Oh forgot, you're reading this with no picture). What I meant, was let me analyzed Shapiro as I dive in on what makes him tick.

First off, his appearance. Since Shapiro is a nerd, geek, and dork rolled into one, I can expect that he dressed all gracelessly. By making cool clothes, uncool. Like his skin-tight skinny jeans that he might remorsefully wears every day in school. That he bought with his Bar Mitzvah money. What he should have done is buy him some ounce of common sense, because his perception of reality if often questioned by people who know him best. Combined with a flannel shirt, and geeky glasses with sporting a very curly jewfro.

Second, he has the social skills of a crazed schizoid. The way he talks to us, to random people, is a wonder to watch. The majority of people would avoid, ignore, or make fun of Shapiro if approached by him. (Happily, I'm all of the above).

Last but not least, Rex. This is what set my loathing for Shapiro into overdrive. He's Robbie's best "friend". When you know your best friend is puppet, you have problems, and need to seek help as soon as possible. He carries him around wherever he goes, particularly in school. For a friend like Rex he always demeans Shapiro, when ironically has full control of him. Here's the real kicker. He treats Rex as if he is a real person, when deep down, he is a GAWD DAMN PUPPET!

HONESTLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!? Is he crazy or something? (Not that it already answers my question, I'm just saying.) I just want know why is he here in Hollywood Arts instead of not being in a mental institute where the other entire psychopaths receiving help?

But do you want to know the worst part about him?

That regardless of his dorky, geeky, nerdiness as his personal trait, regardless of my suffering of hanging out with him in public, regardless of my loathing of everything that he is. Under all that,

I secretly like him. O_O

* * *

**There, here's my first chapter of this story. Feel free to review and critique my work.**

**Until then, Stay Tune.**


	2. Confession 2

**Before you read this**

**let me just say that to anyone who thinks my grammar isn't good**

**let me retort by saying I know**

**I'm a novice, cut me some slack.**

**If you can read and understand what I typed down, then everything's good.**

**With that said, let's continue the story**

**I was trying to make some of the chapters into a confession by Jade on why he has feelings for Robbie.**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Now don't get this the wrong idea, I still have my loathing of him. It's just,

…

It's just my loathing; my hatred for Shapiro has lessened more and more whenever I'm around him. Plus I'm starting to warm up to him same way I warmed up to Tori (Becoming one of my so called "friends" *ugh*).

I never knew this would happen, but it did. I just want to know, why?

Why me?

Me Jade West liking Shapiro of all people *sigh*.

No,

There's no reason for me to like him, but I do.

What's more embarrassing is, I might like him more than a friend. (*URG* Sorry, almost though up in my mouth.)

Again, why?

Why do I have these feelings for him when I know he's equivalent to Trina and Sinjin.

Or as I like to call them,

The Unholy Trinity of Hollywood Arts.

Three of them I wished they never got into this school, because as I said before, they are the most annoying people I've met in my life, to ever be put on God's green earth. Putting them all on the top three of my list. Among the three, Robbie got to me the most. Not just by his annoyance but much more than what he is.

From the moment I met him, I knew there was something off about him; I knew my radar was going off somewhere deep in my conscious and it tells me to stay away from him. Boy did I regret not listening to myself when could have. Now he's part of our crew alongside Andre, Cat, Beck, and me.(It's unfortunate for me Tori has been additional to the group. Well it's better than Trina I can say. Seriously who told her she's has talent. Trina having talent is like Stephanie Meyer being a good writer. That's right Twilight fans, I'm going there.) Having him around, put's harm to our social credibility.

I find him to be difficult to understand, to me, he's like a puzzle that's missing a few pieces of a picture. A Rorschach painting that's too hard to interpret.

You know, an abstract.

Now granted.

He a pretty decent guitarist, but he has songs about Broken Glass, Strangers on a Bus, his Big Toe, and Monkey Woman. Not going to lie, I find those songs enjoyable, especially Monkey Woman. As it's a song named after Trina which I find hilarious *laughing*, and I had great time participating in both his music videos of Big toe and Stranger on a Bus. (Don't tell Shapiro I said that, or else *EPIC DEATH STARE*). That's not the point. My point is that you have to be really screwed up to hilt to make up a song like this. There has to be an implication behind them. Whether it's from his past or something he made up in his free time. The lyrics are dark and loopy, but it has jolly vibe to it you don't either to dance to it, or be confuse by it.

Also, granted.

He's really good with ventriloquism. I mean he gives Jeff Dunham a run for his money. The problem is he has a Geppetto complex believing Rex is a real boy; when in his core. HE'S. A. PUPPET. My theory is, I think Rex is Robbie's alter ego. A persona the he wished to be. Which to me makes more sense, especially all of his confidence gained within Rex.

For a while I almost believe he was real too. , once I've been hanging out and talking to him so long, that

Almost.

ALSO Granted.

Can't believe I'm saying this. He's not that bad of a guy. Yes he's a weirdo, or not that good looking, but it doesn't take away from him being a good person.

He very reliable.

He cares about his friends.

He's tolerable when he doesn't get on my nerves.

and he goes the extra mile to impress a girl even towards a certain somebody I know. (*Couch* Cat *Cough*)

Can you believe what Cat said after Robbie sings a very sweet song to her? (Not saying I was there behind the curtains, in the shadows watching and listening the whole time, I'm just saying.)

She said in a soft cute voice,

"Hey. What if I just dyed my hair blonde?"

O_o

GWKAWJHGPECMA!

THAT. GANK!

Why would she sa-

…

I can't even.

And you thought I was mean.

I defend her and assume that it would be an excuse and say that's Cat for you, but that not the case. I love Cat to death, and I appreciate my friendship with her and all, but she was wrong for what she did to Robbie. Giving him the cold shoulder. I know she's oblivious on occasion, but COME ON. TAKE A HINT ALREADY. I believe she's an airhead and doesn't know what's good if it's in front of her face, giving her a signal, before it hits her. I would have given up after that if I was him. What else does he have to do?

He compliments her, he gives her gifts, he buys her a machine to store cotton candies for to enjoy, he has an app where you can choose which person face is nominated (we all knew Shapiro made the app intentionally selected Cat's face, so she can do her stupid cupcake parade float and we'll have to where ridiculous these pajamas, [Which I find comfy]), he does everything in his power to make her happy. If that doesn't win her heart, I don't what would. And what he gets out this? Nothing. Maybe a giggle, a kiss on a cheek, or in this case, NOTHING! (Oh Lord! here we go again, with my blood pressure! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.). She acts all innocent doesn't know how to think before she say anything, or know the consequences when it hurts them.

What will it take for Robbie to get out of the friend zone with Cat?

Give her a truckload of bibble?

….

(You know. That would work. Since bibble is Cat's crack/meth. Cat would overdose on them, and she wouldn't care, because she loves her bibble.) Getting off topic.

This was the first time I've felt bad for Robbie. (Beside those other days I've felt sorry for him) If I was in her shoes, I would grab his head, pull him in, and kiss him instantly on the lips.

Plus do other things to him. (Not going to put it specifically, since this is a teen rated story, so I'll just leave at that).

Not saying I would, but he deserves better. Surprised Tori didn't do that since they've been hanging out and stuck together like a hideous mask superglued to Tori's face. (Aaaahhhhh, good times).

Speaking of going the extra mile.

Why does Beck never do any of those things for me? Yeah I might get bothered by how corny and cheesy it would be, but I would appreciated Beck more if we did something besides hanging out in Beck's trailer everytime.

I mean take me to a beach,

the restaurant,

a carnival,

give me flowers,

give me chocolate,

give me a cotton candy machine,

take me to the movies,

take me out dancing,

sing me a song.

ANYTHING! GAWD!

It's better than sitting down together, doing nothing, but just make out (which I don't mind. Beck has kissable lips.) and that's it.

That's why we don't get along so well, and why we're not on even ground. It's usually up or down, but never middle.

Never thought I feel jealous of Cat.

But enough about Beck and Cat. This about Robbie, and how he could make me feel pity for him. As well as making feel something else. He never asks anything in return (maybe a date) but to be accepted in society. We treat him like garbage in dumpster. Man I was such a gank. I wish he just be normal for once in life. For m- I'm mean for him.

Then all of a sudden, an epiphany hits me. Both in my mind and somewhere else close to the heart. I felt something I've never felt before, like my heart twisting, my stomach churning. Like a sickness growing into a virus. These feelings I had are quite conversant to when I had feelings for Beck.

Then I knew,

I don't just like him.

I don't just like him, like him.

No.

I think it might be

Dare I say it?

In my heart of hearts

I believe that I,

truly am falling for him.

* * *

**Wow, seriously that was interesting**

**Stay tune for more stories**

**Review, follow, favorite, all that stuff**

**Signing off, #MajoRade #GatoRade**


	3. Confession 3

**Hey,**

**Uh, It's me again.**

**Just had finish up school for the semester.**

**Time will tell, when I put more chapter, But I will put out more out ASAP**

**So here's Confession/Chapter 3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

…

*Sigh* God help me get through this.

Guess there's no turning back now huh?

Since now, you know the ugly truth on why I like Robbie Shapiro, now you're gonna know the uglier truth on why I love him.

I don't know how to explain this, but for the longest time, I been having these unresolved feelings about him and it's getting harder for me to control it. It puts a strain in my insides.

In what logic, does any of this make sense?

Hmm?

It doesn't.

Then again, in this universe, logic doesn't exist

All this seems weird for me to feel this way about him. Not that it's already weird enough liking him, but love? *CHIVERS*

Besides, it's not like I intend to fall in love with him or anything (Then again, I would be lying to myself, but rather believe a lie than honestly admitting it. {Which oddly I am *FACEPLAM*}).

It pains me to admit that, but the truth hurts, and man I hate the truth, but that's just how I feel right now, and it sucks. If you only saw my face, you would understand the struggles of holding all this in. Having conflict with myself all the time, that I can't stand it anymore. I tried everything in my power to deny him and to ignore his existence, I increase the insults upon him, think to myself that it's just a phase and all of this will go away soon. Sadly, all it did was adding fuel to the fire.

Personally, he never hits on me, he never seduce me, not once he did he ask me out on a date, or tell me how he feels about me. Didn't do any of them. (Not that I want him to).

Yet, here I am, acting like a lovesick puppy, that been shot by cupid. Not with an arrow, but a bullet, piercing through the bone marrow and straight inside the heart. Making me bleed out dripping blood that shapes like hearts.

…

(Yeah I have a messed up imagination, so don't judge me okay?)

Furthermore, Could you visualize me and Robbie?

Together?

As a couple?

….

Don't worry I'll wait.

…

Exactly.

I can't envision us as an item aka boyfriend and girlfriend. Then again, that never stop me from wondering what if.

What if that did happen? What if I went on a date, for real and begin to enjoy eachother's company. What if we discover that we have something in common, and our friendship develops something more, intimate? Look in each other's eyes as we get closer to anticipation. We close our eyes we look and see our souls interlinking the moment our lips meet, in a ki-

(Whoa. Um. *BLUSH*. *AHEM*. Did it just get hot in here for some reason?)

Besides, the possibility of that happening is infinite to one. I have reputation to uphold you know. So don't expect me to play nice like all the others.

In good conscience, I never found Robbie attractive.

To me, he's one of those type guys that are a friend material instead of "boyfriend" material.

More a toad than prince.

More a caterpillar than butterfly.

More Clark Kent than Superman.

More Oates than Hall.

You get my drift.

Since years gone by I begin to feel at ease the more I'm around his presence. Whenever I sense him approaching, I wait in anticipation. I always think that if one person from our pact is removed then that all the things would fall apart. I act as if I want him around, like I need him around. I can't imagine myself without him or anyone for that matter. (Maybe Tori, but that's for another story.) That's where the strange magnetism started. I'm so use to him, that I don't even mind him sitting next to me during Sikowitz's class. It's actually quite comforting to be honest (and Tori want to know why I'd got wrathful at her for sitting in my seat, because she was getting between me and my Robbie.)

O_O

Wait

My Robbie?

Jeez.

See what I'm going through? Things gotten so bad, that I labeled him mine, as if he was my property. Just like the time I caught Tori trying to get between me and Beck and you know how that resulted.

Going from bad to worse, I think about him all the time even when he's not around. Can't tell if I bump my head or the hormones kicking in, but I start to see Robbie in a different light, being attractive even. In my delusional mind, I think he gone from Andy Samberg to a curly-haired, four-eyed Mick Jagger.

I have nightmares about him. Not the ones that are creepy and dark, (which I'm used to) but the light-hearted, sweet, tender and full of love. Like being in a Hallmark original movie. You know, where the guy and girl meet, argue, date, fall in-love, the end. That movie.

Things get much worse, when this slight crush of mine established into full-on obsession.

How obsessed you say?

Good question.

Do you know Helga from Hey Arnold? You know the blonde with the unibrow. The one that makes fun and harassed Arnold constantly. Always scorning him When deep downs she secretly crushing on him, has locket with hi picture of him, even having a shrine dedicated to him. Or when Harleen was so infatuated with Joker that she instantly and blindly falling for him and falling hard. Despite that He a serial killing psychopathic clown. Or when there was tension amongst Sam and Freddie from ICarly.

Good thing I don't bear a resemblance to them. Maybe metaphorically speaking, but literally? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW. I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy. (Okay maybe Sam, but hey she seems like a really cool girl to hang out with. She's almost a blonde version of me.)

Speaking of crazy

There was a moment I relate and gap between him and Beck, and say they are almost the same.

They're kind to their friends

They're sweet

They show respect and generosity for others and eachother.

They're basically best friends.

The biggest dissimilarity out of all of them.

Beck is good looking. He's good with the ladies. He's all around flawless in every way, especially when he's poor and living in a trailer.

And Robbie…is just Robbie.

There's no other way of clarifying it.

I previously elucidate what's wrong with him.

Robbie one of the most flawed people I've ever met.

Hmm

Wait a minute, could it be that the reason I find him eye-catching is because his flaws? Most ladies would find that attention-grabbing to guys who are tortured like Heath Ledger or James Dean. With Robbie, not so much.

Even though he has none of those qualities, however, I'm going all ga ga over him. Head over hills for this boy.

And that's what scares me. I feel myself slipping away. For what connection once had with Beck starting to dissolve. And I never get scared by anyone or anything (well not to people who know me), and he the first one to do this.

ARGH!

CURSE YOU ROBBIE (Which I don't say often. I would say the other words instead of curse, starting with the letter F) AND YOUR DORKY WAYS!

All of this is perplexing the living chizz out of me.

I hate him because I like him

I scorn him because I love him

I loathe him because I'm in-love with him

I don't know either to punch him in his jaw or run up to him, give him a giant hug and kiss, and tell him that "Everything gonna be alright"

Good thing I'm an actress, both on stage and in real life. That's why I never show the real me at times.

Luckily, I have to thank God for Tori and her helpful meddling ways. I'm glad she saves me from future skirmish between me and Robbie by setting up this concert for Beck and I, just to get back together. I have to admit this was a very cool thing she done, so one ounce of respect for that scenario. As I press lips with Beck, I find myself having closure. Going back to the days where we were a couple along with a group of friends. I feel my life is gonna go back to the way things were. I felt free from further turmoil and torture I had to go through. I will have nothing to worry about. Yep, everything from here on out is going to be fine.

Right up til the kiss me and Robbie kissed.

* * *

**Well. **

**That was interesting**

**As I said, more chapters coming along the way.**

**Feel free to review, fav, and comment if you want.**

**As always stay tuned. #MajoRade**


	4. Confession 4

**Hello**

**Don't fret **

**It's me again.**

**Just want to update you that I'm working a new chapter leading up to this one**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Heh.

Hehe.

Hehehe.

Hehehehehehe.

Hehehehehehehehehehe.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

*SIGH*

WHEW.

Sorry. Just sorry.

I'm laughing right now, because my life is so messed up, that I even find it appallingly hilarious.

I'm laughing, because I just can't catch a break. Here's what I mean.

Before I describe the details, you first have to where all begins.

Starting with a picture.

* * *

It all started In Hollywood Arts (Surprise, surprise). This was in during between classes. I walk my way through the hallways. Most of Hollywood Arts have the good to sense to get out of my way whenever there in my presence, like they're supposed to. I see Beck, Cat, and sadly Robbie. All looking at the pear pad. By my guess there all looking at the Pear Maps App. It's an app where the satellite from above was taking Wi-Fi pictures of the areas that are posted on Pear Maps. Cat tries to look up and "Hi" in her gleeful tone, piercing my eardrums everytime. Unaware that we're inside. (In my efforts to fight back the compulsion of rolling my eyes and slap my own forehead.)

Tragedy struck when I found a picture, and it was me scratching my nose (WHICH I WAS DOING). From the satellite viewpoint, but it looks like I was "picking" my nose (WHICH I WASN'T!) You see, scratch my nose involves touching the top of my muzzle, and picking my nose involves digging right up inside my nostril to find "gold". That what others thought. I was embarrassed when that picture got posted. I care about my appearance, and I don't want people to get wrong impression of me.

Now, the whole school is going to know about this, and I can't let this go on any further. Worst part, it's in HI-RES. That means it shows clears details of me. People are gonna post comments about me.

To prevent that from happening, I ordered my friends (not asked or plead, but ordered) in a commanding tone, to not leaked this out. No one needs know about this. They all agreed. I walked away. As soon as I took a few steps, I heard, amusement, like someone is bursting out in a chuckle. I did not like that, and I detest being mocked or laughed at. It might be funny if it occurs to them, but not Jade West. Since I know somebody's giggling at me, just need to find out who it is, and I think I know. I snap my head back to my to three certain people at all. (You know who I'm talking about) and gave them a look that says **_"You think I'm kidding around?!"_ **The laughter and smiles has turned blank silence and fear. As it should be. They understand good and well who I am and what I'm capable of. Even my friends fear me. I turn around, gave a smirk and walked away like a boss.

The next day, I walked down the stairs, Today a beautiful day, and what's more beautiful than messing with dear ol' Tori whom is sleeping on the edge of the stairs. Good thing I have a whistle in my purse for a rare occasion. I blew into the whistle; she yelped and jumped out of her slumber, tumbling down the stairs, and looking all dazed and confused wondering what just happened. This brought a smile to my face just seeing her in agony (I'm not a sadist I just want certain people to suffer. Especially my Dad. Yeah mostly my Dad). I asked her what's wrong (liked I cared) Just right before she talks, immediately walked away. Not because I had something to do, but I don't feel like caring about people's problems. (Too mean? Good)

No one was talking the incident. So, I'm on the clear.

Yep, I felt that things were going back to normal, and I'm positive that nothing can go wrong.

* * *

Haha, **NOPE!**

I knew I couldn't trust my friends, not even for a simplest of favors. How do I know?

First evidence: pointed out to a bunch of kids walking up on me. One boy with a red shirt and a (pretty sweet) flat top step up and asked me about choosing between my nose and elbow. He then followed up with me "picking my nose".

Second evidence: was when everyone busts out laughing, and it was target towards me. You how I feel about being laughed at.

Third, and most important evidence: was the fact that Cat **CAN'T KEEP HER GIANT BLABBERMOUTH SHUT**. I swear, sometimes, I can't tell Cat anything without her mouth flying out everywhere. Just because I said don't mention this to anyone, does not mean tell them not to look at the picture **I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO MENTION!**

**(*HEAVY BREATHING* SEE WHAT CAT DOES TO ME? SHE MAKES ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES I JUST WANNA**…*HEAVY SIGH*) There are moments where I wanna strangle her, punch her in the face sometimes, but if I do that, it would be considered child abuse. Get it, because she's a child, or better term childish. Let me explain she doesn't know the repercussions for her own actions. All she does is act all innocent and baby like, and gets away with it. And people want to know why I get angry with her. *SMH*

Luckily, Beck was there to hold me back. Both from Cat.

And from Sinjin.

Sinjin approached me, being a creep as usual, found my nose picking fascinating. I swear I'm gonna get a restraining on him one day. It seem Sinjin have a bizarre fixation on women in his own gross repulsive ways. And all I want to do is tear his head off.

I sat in the auditorium bury my face in both my palms. Didn't anybody to talk to me. Just then, hear a door open.

I hear a familiar voice,

"Jade?"

Yep, I distinguish who that was. I put my hands down and looked up, and who would you guest, but none other than Shapiro himself finally came into the picture, looking like a scarred puppy who's about to get neutered. It's bizarrely calming to see Robbie here in my occurrence. I give him a blank expression, not even bother arching my eyebrow, because I don't have the energy to deal with anyone's foolishness. This goes double for Robbie.

I told him to "Go away. I'm in no mood for likes of you." It wasn't as sinister as those other times but it still has a forceful manner that scare toughest of people.

Robbie held up his hands in front of him like he was to shield himself from me (Like that would work). He walked very slow, carefully treading on whether he gets close to me or not. That wouldn't be wise to get near me after what happened. "Before you kill me," he said "I think I know how to fix your problem."

Say what now?

What does he mean he thinks he knows how to fix my problem? He either thinks or he knows. It can't be both. Beside it already damaged my rep, and all he's doing is making it worse. Just humor my curiosity, I asked anyhow.

"Just spit it out Shapiro. What are talking about?" Because I want to get this stupid answer over with, so he can leave me alone.

"What I'm talking about is" He paused, "deleting your photo from Pear Maps".

I fold my arms, One eyebrow raised in suspicion. As I want to know more about this.

"Go on?" I replied

"Well, I called the people that post the pictures on Pear Maps, and they told me there's a slight possibility they can remove your photo you from their site."

Wow, that was a big surprise. I'm very impressed. Never thought hearing from Robbie. Technically he is a tech geek so he might know people in that field. I acknowledge that I'd shown appreciation Shapiro, maybe for this one instant I'll accept what he's doing. The question remains, why?

I have to know.

"What's the catch?" I requested

"There is no catch. Once I get a call from them to confirm if it's official, the photo will be removed like it never happen."

Whoa. Now my curiosity has turned into intrigue. Miracle how he pulled this off.

"So" Robbie threw his hands like he was done performing a song and dance from a Broadway show, and he's wait's for my applause. "What do you say?" paused giving a big gleeful smile in ways Robbie can.

Still don't why he goes through all this trouble help with my situation but I'm not complaining. I need get of this "nose picking" incident.

"So." I speak "When are they gonna call you back again?"

Robbie's geeky smile altered to a composed, confidant smirk that gave me goosebumps. "Who knows. Probably soon, but get your laptop ready for Tomorrow, just in case"

"Alright then. I'll considered offer. For now" It wasn't a thank you but I can't show him how I feel. He won't stop smiling. So I'll approve this offer.

"Well" he said "see you around" Robbie turned around and begins to walk away.

"Wait" I shouldn't ask anyhow. Need to comprehend. "Why are you helping me?"

Robbie paused, looked down, and thought about it few seconds before look back up to me, giving a smirk again before saying,

"Why not."

_Why not?_

What does he mean why not? Furthermore, why do I care? I guess it's best to let it go for now. I have bigger problems to fix.

* * *

The next day I get reports from Robbie that the pear maps told him that not only are they're the pear the photo being deleted, added bonus, they'll post a new picture replacing the old. Sound like having a cake and eating it.

The next day after that, I'm outside wearing my best clothing for the shoot from above. Practice my pose; want the satellite to catch my good side.

Beck and Sinjin readying the laptop. Cat's playing with her stuffed toy. And Robbie…is just being Robbie.

Not worrying about them, focusing on me. Must keep a steady stance. I said to myself.

The countdown begins.

14\. 13. As I perfectly stay still. I hear Cat messing for me. I hear Robbie shooing away a bee(If that comes near me, I will kill Robbie)

The final three seconds commence. I think to myself the nothing could go wrong here. Contradiction rears its ugly head and the unthinkable happens.

I felt someone tripping on top of me.

1.

***SNAP***

Now the picture of me "picking" my nose has been swapped by approximately much worse.

From the satellites outlook, it looks as if Robbie and I was kissing.

From my outlook.

We did.

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter done.**

**I gonna get some sleep. Probably work more on this story. Clean it up a little bit.**

**Feel free to review, comment, follow, and favorite this story.**

**As always see you next time #MajoRade #GatoRade**


	5. Confession 5

**YO.**

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miss me?**

**Well I've been working on a new chapter, despite school.**

**Here's the latest chapter of I Loathe You**

**Again I own nothing of Victorious.**

**Side note: Pay no mind to my grammar(I know it sucks)**

**LETS GET IT! **

* * *

Chapter 5

The horror.

THE Horror.

OH, GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY IN HEAVEN (or hell).

**THE HORROR!**

Well, it's official.

Robbie Shapiro has single handedly, ruined my life.

With.

One.

Kiss.

Denial is something I used as a defense mechanism for apparent situations as like this. For when to block out bad things that will transpire towards me. That's not the case today, for reality shows up like a thief in the night, reminding of what just happen. And it tells me that I.

Jade West.

Have just…. *GAG*, have just, kissed.

Robbie Shapiro.

**(*HYPER PUKING AND COUGHING*. OH GOD, MY INSIDES!)**

I looked at Robbie's face, and it was as red as mine was. I pushed him off of me and ran to the laptop to see. Wish the satellite malfunctioned within the last second before the picture was taken. Awkwardly enough, my nightmare's coming true.

After I scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" for 10 seconds, I looked around and see that Robbie disappeared. **POOF**. Probably ran away out of fear. There's no way to erase this. It will haunt me forever mind. Even when I'm dead.

My life is over. And this is what people are gonna remember me by. Robbie kissing me.

I was in my bedroom depressed no more than usual. The memory of the kiss is still fresh in my head. What would my peers think of me? Looked seeing if somebody posts any comments on the Slap. No comments yet.

'Maybe people won't notice' I thought to myself. Lord knows that's a lie. I would take the lie than embrace the truth.

Turn my computer off, I lay there on my bed dosing off

Still can't get my mind off of that kiss, it's messing with me mentally and psychologically.

Let me tell you about this kiss.

* * *

**Today 4:14 pm**

Oooooooohhh, this kiss was cringe worthy. For me atleast.

I felt as if my lips were violated. I'm scarred for life.

Everything was going faultlessly. Until I found a fault crashing down right before my very eyes and lips.

I should feel disgusted.

No.

Gross the f**(*bleep*)**k out, but when our lips touched, and it did. I kid you not, I felt something.

Something of wonder.

Something of mystery.

Something of beauty.

Like sparks was flying between us. A connection even. As if we were destined to be together as one interlinking symmetrical being.

In a better term, it felt right.

By what means?

The kiss was immediate, but it felt like an eternity. I sensed that time stopped.

My toes were curling, I detected goosebumps all over my skin, and most of all, I saw visions. Not one when you're tripping acid. No, the ones that seems too surreal to be real.

Example: Do you remember the scene from Stanley Kubrick's adaption of 2001: A Space Odyssey? (Which I recommend to anyone of all ages to watch.) Where Dave goes in the Monolith and hurled within time and space star gate. A tunnel of vivid stream of lights and colors, beyond time and space. Or something similar.

Make matters worse, I was in a relationship with Beck. So not only did me and puppet boy kissed, but I unintentionally cheated on my boyfriend right next to him.

….

Let that sink in.

I did the one thing that I was worried Beck would do. Especially on the world wide web for the world to see. Even Beck and Sinjin's expression define it best, they couldn't believe what they saw and neither would I. Even Cat was surprised that I smooched him he is secretly crushing on (Which I don't care about by the way). Yes things can get any worse than it already has.

* * *

**Present Midnight**

I woke up with a text from Beck saying...

Beck: Hey Babe

Jade: What.

Beck: Okay remember when the picture was posted Today?

Like I need a reminder.

Jade: DON'T REMIND ME. *Red angry Emoji*

Beck: Yeah about that, whatever you do, don't look on the internet. For a while.

Jade: Why?

Beck: Just. Don't. I beg you. You're not gonna like what their comments they'd posted about you.

Beck means well. I know he cares for my safety, but I have to look for myself to know what's he's texting about.

I go back on the Slap website and would you know it, there were comments about our "kiss".

It was crazy. This nearly broke the internet. There was a wave of comments. Messages from my profile. There were memes of a heart shaped pictures of Robbie and I as a "couple". Then another picture of us featuring Beck, creating this "love" triangle that doesn't exist. They ship both of us as "Rade" (Get it, because it's me and Robbie's name combined. Wouldn't be surprised it if somebody made a fanfiction about us). But that's not the worse part. OH NO. I found the thing that callous in my comment that says "First Cat, now Jade! My lips are getting a workout lately!" Guess who that is from?

…..

I'll give you a hint.

It's the boy that whom about to **MURDER IN COLD BLOOD!**

* * *

**Monday 6:45 am**

I stormed into the hallways with infinite rage and fury, ready and waiting for someone, No. WISHING for someone to mention the kiss. For I will rain fire and brimstone upon anybody and (I MEAN ANYBODY). Robbie is no exception.

Beck got in front of me to stop me. Having Andre to assist looking as terrified as Beck here.

"Where's Robbie?" asked in an arduous tone.

"Now Jade, before you do anything irrational, you have to first calm do-

Grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer to me to see death coming out of my eyes

"WHERE, IS, ROBBIE? I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN." Demanded it out Beck to tell me. I know he's hiding him somewhere. Andre is smart to keep a safe distance

And then out of the bloom, he walks his bony, dorkish, Seth Rogan jewfro looking ass in my presence.

"Yooooooou.", said in a dark whisper.

My violent intent just went over 9000. The target was on site. As was trying pounce on to him, my stupid boyfriend and his unwise dreaded haired acquaintance intervene by just holding me back. I acted like a demon possessed. Don't let the looks fool you, I am that strong.

"YOU!" I continued, "YOU HUMLIATED ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Jade, I was just joking."

**"YOU'RE A JOKE ROBBIE!" I screamed "YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A JOKE, AND YOU WILL ALWAYS REMAIN TO BE ONE! KISSING YOU WAS AN INSULT TO EVERYTHING I AM!"** It was bit harsh for me to say those words, but puppet boy manage to sabotage my chance to redeem myself.

"Can I atleast finish?" Robbie replied, held up his hands in front of him(Like that would work). "I posted that comment because think about it, what girl in your mind would kiss guy like me? Me, Robbie Shapiro, the same guy that has a puppet for a best friend." (Oh noooow he admits that Rex is a puppet). Robbie continued, "Like come on, do ya'll believe that I would accurately kiss her? I mean look at me, now look at her. Let's face it, none of what you saw in that picture is real. She would rather kill me before kissing me. Heck, she would rather die than let my lips touched hers. Am I right?"

Everyone in the hallway paused, processed what he said. And everyone starting to nod and mumble under their breath in agreement, because when you think about it, that would never happened.

…

(AND YES, THAT'S MY TRUTH AND I'M STICKING TO IT). It's like Trina kissing Beck. (Which would never happen in real life).

A person spoke out and said "Well duh of course this isn't true. What girl wants to kiss a freak like you?" A burst of laughter emits. I found that shockingly mean. But I see Robbie calm and smiling as if this doesn't faze him. That struck me a bit odd he would react that way.

"Then why are ya'll laughing?" Robbie asked. Another kid responded "Because it was funny" Everyone laughs louder, as I once again, was humiliated.

"Well you want to know what's really funny?" I said "You humiliated me by what you did and you will pay. Not even your parents will save you".

A slow long and loud "Ooooooooh" was echoed in the hallways as they know my status around here and that I don't make just threats, but real promises.

"Robbie,". Beck said, "This is the part where you run. Like now."

Robbie nodded in agreement and ran for his life.

Coward.

Beck and Andre was still holding me back trying to make me come to my senses. Beck pulled me in for another one of his "This will make feel better" hugs. I was not here to hug anybody. I tried to get him off of me. I even tried punching him in the ribs because he was holding me so close, but I succumb to his warm body temperature.

The school bell rang, everyone by now is in their class and we (As in Beck and I are the only ones in the hallways and Andre is Sikowitz class) were tardy. I hold him so tight (trying to squeeze the air out of lungs, attempting to suffocate him).

Beck whispered in my ear "Now Jade, you know murder is not the answer. Look we can get the gang together in Tori's house, and solve this all out. Okay?" Beck backed off to look me in the eye just to say "I love you Jade. I really mean that." Still mad at him, but, I felt a little better.

Beck pulled me in this time for a kiss. As lips touched, something was…. Off. "Something wrong?" Beck asked, "Yeah. Kiss me again." So we kissed the second time and, something was still wrong. So I pulled him in with a kiss, and it was one the most intense kiss I've ever did (tongue included). We stop after that. Now I know what was wrong. There was no spark, taste was bland, and the passion was muted. The kiss felt, hollow, like one big huge void of emptiness.

"Wow Jade, I haven't been kissed like that for a while. What's gotten into you?"

_'Good question',_ I thought. What has gotten over me? Ever since the incident that shall not be reminded. It's just nothing was the same afterwords. But I'll get to that later.

Right now All I'm focus on is revenge. Ooooh, possibilities are endless. But to make plan be probable? That's the real challenge.

If Robbie's life was hard now.

Just wait. It will get much. Much. **MUCH** worse

* * *

**Uh oh, Robbie's gonna get it now.**

**It took longer than I thought, but it was worth it.**

**As always review, follow, and stay tune**

**Sincerely, JM**

**#GatoRade**


	6. Confession 6

**Hey **

**It's me again**

**Just letting you know that I've finished Chapter 6**

**I own nothing except this story.**

**So here and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

My life never ceased to surprise me.

I've had developed a long time crush on a skinny, nerdy boy whom I want to kill right now.

Been humiliated. Twice. One by a picture of me "picking" my nose (All thanks Cat's blabbermouth), and Second of a picture of me and puppet boy kissed (shown for the whole world to see with comments from someone whom shall not be named, but will reaped what he sowed).

On top of that, I'm currently in a relationship.

And on top of what's on top of that, actually liked the kiss. Which made me hate him even more. My feelings is conflicted in love and loathing. One minute I want to pounce on him, and rip him apart right down to his bone marrow. The next, I want to pounce on him, and rip his clothes off as I ravish him.

**SEE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?!**

It's not even funny (Well it's funny to them, because their laughing at my pain and humiliation *EYES ROLLING IN DISTRESS*) I don't think I will ever go back to Hollywood Arts after this. Because if I do? Oh LORD HAVE MERCY! You will see me perform a school shooting.

I wish this nightmare would end. But right now, I have to think about my revenge. And how would I do it? I mean Robbie has been humiliated countless times thus make him the social pariah. So it's challenging to see how to top it.

The next day we all go Tori's house to play cards since this is our second hangout spot besides the cafeteria. Plus, it got air conditioning so, there's that. Tori's Mom makes the best fruit smoothies. We talk, we laugh, and we drank smoothies. Robbie is nowhere to be found. Makes it good for me, because I'm not in the mood to deal with him. Not just yet. I don't want him to ruin my fun. I don't want anyone else to ruin my fun when not even the mention of the "incident". Not even from my group.

Speaking of which, there's a knock on the door. I hope it's not who I think it is? God forbid, but I hope its Trina that walks into this. But nope, it's Robbie. Now my mood is ruined. Robbie walking real slowly. He distinguishes what's going to happen if he gets close. I can sense his fear.

Blood boiling, everyone of my group was trying get in the way between me and my Robbi-

…

I mean, me and my fist pumbling puppet boy's face.

"What is he doing here?" I asked

"Now Jade," Beck answered, "I know you want to rip his eyes out and shove down his throat. But I invite him because he got something to say." Beck always has to be the mediator of this group. (Or is it Andre?). Though I don't want hear it, I do want to hear him beg for mercy.

"Um Jade?" He speaks "Look, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry and what I did to you was messed up. I was only trying to help, seems I managed to screw that up. So Jade if you want your free shots at me. So guys let her through. It's okay."

Letting go of me is not a smart idea, but holding me back was an unwise idea.

They let go of me, everyone moved out of my way, it's just between me and him now. I walked up to him. With every step my anger builds the closer I got to him. Robbie didn't move one bit. I least expect him to run before I catch him. Even he knows the evitable.

My hands finally grabbed the collar of the shirt of this skinny measly weasel. I want to kill him so bad, it excites me yet there's another feeling.

Pity.

As I prepare to destroy him I looked deep into his eyes, and I saw guilt within his expression. My lust for revenge withered away. My grip loosened as I processed this.

"Wait a minute? You want me to be beat you so you can have closure don't you. Well you know what? I won't give you that satisfaction, because deep down, you're not worth it. You're not worth the dirt under my shoe."

I let go of his collar. I can sensed the shock on the from their expressions. I told Beck to take me home. He didn't refuse we walk out the door, and he drove me home.

I don't know if I developed maturity or I took the high road. But I know right now I have becoming more subtle.

The next day I was in the auditorium reviewing what happened last night.

"Jade um, can we talk?" Robbie Said standing behind me at a far distance.

I replied with "There's nothing to be said, I understood that you're not worth it, you're not worth my health, and I ask you kindly to piss off."

"Are atleast going to punish me for this?"

I rolled my eyes, turned back, and said "My God, if you're so guilty about what you did? Punish yourself."

And I walked passed him not a care in the world. Yes there are people talking behind my back, but I pay no mind. They don't bother me that much. Who knew that ignoring somebody would lead to bliss.

I continue on with my lunch as usual with my friends (Yes I'm calling them my friends now. That includes Tori *Rolls Eyes*).

Also, Robbie is here

I see Rebecca Summer (One of the most popular girls in Hollywood Arts. {Not as popular as me, I'm just saying}) socializing with the cool kids. Why I mention her? What does she have to do with my story?

Stat tune.

I can't tell, but I detect something is about to happen. Call it intuition, call it sixth sense, call it whatever you want. Something is about to go down. I can feel it.

Robbie spoke out and said "You know I always wanted kiss Rebecca."

I looked at Robbie, then looked at Rebecca, then looked back Robbie. Knowing good and well she is way beyond out of his league. I'm talking about that Rebecca one the most beautiful girls in schools right next Tori (I'm not stating Tori and Rebecca is more beautiful than I. It's just a figure of speech. I'm the most fairest of them all, let's all remember that).

Furthermore, she got a boyfriend Michael Shaw. Oooh, just thinking about him gets me thrilled down there (***BLUSH***). He is as gorgeous as Beck. The body of a sexy male model. A devious idea came to me, and a Grinch of a smile curled around corner of my lips as I said this.

"You know Robbie; I bet you 20 bucks that you can't kiss her and you'll chicken out."

They looked at me with suspicion knowing that something was up.

"Okay Jade." He replied, "You're on."

He stood from the table, walked very slowly to her; he got right behind her, and then looked us. Is he that stupid? There's no way he can do this. The moment he gets close to her he'll choke make a fool of himself and runaway.

Surely enough, he taps her shoulder she'd looked at dazed and confused as I am.

In an unexpected move, Robbie grabbed her, did a dip, and plant one right on her lips.

**O_O**

* * *

**Huh**

**Took a while, but it was worth**

**As always, review, follow, favorite, all that.**

**Furthermore, stay tune.**

**#GatoRade #MajoRade**


	7. Confession 7

**I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY!**

**I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY!**

**I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY!**

**SHUT UP!**

**...**

**Sorry, I went crazy for A second there, but I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Once again I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Confession 7

Wow.

…..

Just, WOW.

I don't know if he's brave, stupid, or both. Either way, we're all witnessing Robbie kiss Rebecca Summers in broad daylight.

She had a look that I once had when I'd kissed hi-

….

I mean when he kissed me. (I DID NOT ENJOY IT!)

Well she was a gank, so I don't feel too bad for her. But then again, Robbie did violate lips with his. I can see her trying to push her off but he held on.

I can't believe he would have enough courage to do that. Guess I tip my hat off to him for that.

Still though. The moment he kissed her, It wasn't shocked I've felt but hint of…

….

Dare I say it?

Jealousy?

People including me had an expression says it all. Our eyes were wide open and our mouth shaped like a giant O. Something like this.

0o0

"WHAT THE F(*BLEEP*)CK ARE YOU DOING WIH MY GIRL?!" Michael said angrily as he and one of his friend appeared outside. I see him and he looked heated and Robbie is frightened as he pulled him off of Rebecca. Well that's what he gets doing this. He walked up to Robbie ready to do damage towards Robbie.

Robbie saw this tried to explain, but didn't work, so he ran away fast. Michael and one of his bros give chase outside the school district. Beck and Andre had got up and chased the two boys chasing after Robbie.

Me, Tori, Cat, and the rest of the cafeteria were still in a better term baffled at what just happened. Thought this was fever dream, a fluke, or something else. Because there's no way this was for real, but then again this universe can be unpredictable. Just like the time I tried to ruin Tori's "prom" but been labeled prom queen(Which I don't mind. Besides I'm a queen. So bow down) ironically. And my prom king? Is a grown in his 40's in nothing more than a diaper (One of the worst moments of my life).

* * *

**Evening 6:00am**

We all played cards in Tori house along with Robbie, and his brand new black eye. Everyone was in an awkward silence until

"Let first say that was stupid. MONUMENTALY stupid that is." Beck spoke, "It was also reckless. You would've gotten more than a black eye if it weren't for us saving your neck. So you owe us that."

I have to agree. It monumentally stupid, even for Robbie. Then I reviewed that he's done dumber things before.

"You're right guys." Robbie response, "That was stupid on my part I guess I use the bet as an excuse to caress her lips."

"But why?"

That what like to know.

"Why not. Well "

Why not? That's the second time he answered with why not. I want to know the real answers.

Beck and the others looked puzzled for a moment. Then he turn to me and gave a look that I know too well.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked.

"I don't know he seemed calm when he said that, and it doesn't seem to add up. I guessing you had something to do with this."

O_o

"I'm sorry but are you serious right now?"

Like for real?

"Well you did persuade him on a 'bet'."

"So what, it's not like he would be stupid enough to do it. I was expecting him to chicken out in the last minute or make fool of himself (which he did). But I am not gonna be blame for this one. What do you want me to do, apologize?"

"That could work."

"You know what? I'm done. I refuse to apologize for something as petty as simple wager of a bet. Which by the way, he agreed to." I got my stuff and went out the door. Didn't even wait for a ride. Just walked out of there and gone on with my business.

* * *

The next day in school I was hearing people talk about talk about the incident of what Robbie did Yesterday. I walked through the hallways jus to clear my head. While doing this, I sensed something from my peripheral vision beside the door window of the auditorium. I should mind my own but curiosity took over and I peeked through the window to find out Robbie Shapiro and Michael Shaw shaking hands.

So all of this was a fake? But why? And why do I care. I got to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**After school**

I wait for Robbie in the auditorium to set a trap to four eyed weasel. As I wait I reminisce all the times I was in here. Like the time I made Tori believed she hit me and gave me a "black eye" during our tussle improvisation (Plus I befriended her). Or the time Sikowitz became a replacement for playing the lead of "Steamboat Suzy" instead of me (Not gonna lie I was entertained). I also remember the time when we were all have our cellphone was taken away and Robbie took off his shirt. Showing off his slim yet muscular bo-

…

(GAWD! FOCUS JADE! FOCUS! Now is not the time for perverted thoughts.)

I hear footsteps getting louder as a certain I think coming. Then I'm correct.

I see enter the auditorium.

"Hello Robbie"

"Whoa" Robbie was startled, "I didn't see you there. I thought I got a call from Cat to meet her here. Have you seen her?"

"Sure," I said do my best Cat impression(laugh included).

"Okay. So where Ca-"He grasped what's going on here. And put two and two together. "Cat didn't call me here, did she?"

Like that was obvious.

"Ok Jade, what's going on here?"

So glad he'd asked. Because want to know myself.

"Oh nothing." I said nonchalant, "Just saw while I was in the hallways. I saw two boys shaking hands. One of them had curly hair with glasses."

"Uh. N-no I don't anything about that. You must be thinking of Sinjin."

"No, Sinjin has a triangular shaped head and no puffy pink lips."

Robbie pursed in his lips to make them thinner, like I don't notice.

"You're gonna explain to me why were you were there with Michael and his boys"

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"ROBBIE." I interrupted "I saw you through the door window in the auditorium. So cut bullsh(*BLEEP*)t and tell me right now what going on?"

"(*SIGH*) Fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you."

I knew Robbie couldn't deny my orders. He doesn't have enough backbone to do that. So he confessed to the incident, how he set this whole thing up, and paid him Michael to chase after him to "beat him up" for publicity, because "reasons". I was still suspicious because none of this is adding up.

"Wait. Let me get this straight, all of this was one act directed by you?"

"Yup" Robbie said so bluntly

"Okay, but why?"

"Why not."

Okay I'm getting really sick of that word "why not". I want answers and I want them now.

"That's not a good enough answer. You're gonna give me a clear answer right now."

"I don't have to give anything."

…..

I know this boy did not just say that? Because he must've lost his mind. Did he know whom he's talking to just now? Does Jade West have to choke a nerd?

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me. Besides I'm not the one whom made the bet. And last time I've checked, I think you owe me $50."

I pushed him back against the wall. Hands shake out of ire against this boy his shirt.

"I. DON'T. OWE. YOU. SH(*BLEEP*)T. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT YOU PAID MICHAEL SHAW FOR. OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU."

"I guess you have to beat it out of me then. Because I aint telling you sh(*bleep*)t either."

That was it. Now I'm livid. I threw him down on the floor, landing on his back. I pounced and pinned him down so he won't move.

**"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS BLAMED FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!"**

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Do what you have to do and be done with it."

Now I am raving mad. I knew showing mercy to him back at Tori's place was a bad idea. Damn my "morals".

Just when I'm about to kill him for real, what I did next defies all logic and reason within me.

I was fuming so much, that I didn't realize I was inches away from his face, nose to nose to be precise. I can tell because I can feel Robbie's breath with mine.

In pure instinct, I pulled him in for the most intense smooch of his life.

* * *

**Wow, that escalated quickly.**

**Anywho, if you like the story?**

**Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff.**

**And once again, stay tune.**

**JM**


	8. Confession 8

**Hey everybody, it's me again.**

**I got some bad news.**

**This will be my final chapter.**

**I know some of you want this to continue.(So do I), but I want to leave it on a high note.**

**Plus I want to write other stories.**

**Once again I own nothing but this story**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

Confession 8

Whatever walls I once put up to guard my vulnerability, came crumbling down. All the anger, the hatred, the lust, the joy, and even love are unleashed in one passionate kiss. I'm lip-locking with Robbie of all people.

In my surprise, he intensifies the kiss to match mine. I increased it with inserting my tongue to his, thus he did the same. Now were in a battle for dominance over a lip-locking, tongue dancing fiasco. I had one hand grabbing his shirt and the other grabbing the back of his hair. I was deep into this kiss, that I didn't know his hand was sliding down grabbing my rear and squeezing it.

In one moment of sanity, I got off of him. Catching myself and reflecting on what I've just done. I stared at Robbie, he stared at me, and we both had the look on our face. Shock, fear, curiosity, "excitement". Added to my look of regret, shame, sadness and so much more. I turned away from him. I didn't want anyone to see my weakness, let alone him. I try to keep it together. That wasn't the case, as I start to breakdown in tears streaming down my face.

I sensed concern in his voice as he said "Jade, are you crying?"

Well of course I am. I just cheated on Beck with puppet boy here. I held my tongue as I walked closer to the door.

He asked me a question I wish he didn't. "Why did you kiss me?" That stopped me to a halt while my hand was at the door knob ready to twist and open. I should've burst out of there when I had the chance. But, Robbie wanted answers, so I gave him one, in words he can understand.

"Why not."

"Why not?"

"Yeah. Why not!" I raised my voice.

Turned back around, facing him for the first time after we kissed the second time around. I was vulnerable and I was about to spill my gut out to him, but I don't care. I had gone on further by saying "Why not get angry at someone who causes me more pain than anyone combined? Why not have unresolved feelings for a four-eyed curly haired geek? Why not kiss a boy that I'm deeply in-love with that isn't Beck?"

Robbie didn't know what to say at this point. For he was at awe at the revelation of my confession. I can see his guilt as much as mine.

"Hold up. So you're in-love with, me?"

"Naaaw Robbie," I respond in sarcasm, "I'm in-love with another curly-haired geek that has a puppet named Rex. Gawd Robbie, I swear. You're more oblivious than Cat sometimes. "

"Hey don't get prissy with me. I didn't know that you were in love with me. Okay? I was just asking? "

"Well I just giving you an answer until you've follow up with that question. I didn't expect this to occur. I guess that's what ensues when curiosity takes over. Am I right? Besides, It was never meant to be like this." I wipe the tears off my face as I continued. "What's funny is that, (*SIGH*), you have a puppet for a best friend, and I'm more f**(*BLEEP*)**cked up than you. Now what does that say?" And I would love to his answer.

"For one thing, it says that you're human. Man, I thought I was the only one whom had feelings for you."

Wait, he has feelings for me?

Me

The one who makes fun, and berated him all the time, just for my own amusement. I have to know more

"What do you mean?"

"I might understand what you're going through. Well excluding having a relationship."

Great now he has to bring that up. As he was saying. "At first I thought I was living in denial and assume that this 'feeling' for you was just a phase, but It became much more than that. It grew more into something, intoxicating. Illogical as it maybe, but that's the reasons I set this whole thing up the other day. Paying Michaels Shaw chase me down and beat me up. I was willing to humiliate myself for you so people would gossip about the 'kiss' between you and me."

He's right. It is illogical. He did all this for me? It was sweet of him to think about me like that. Guess I feel a little better.

"So, since the secret's out. Now what?" He asked

"I don't know really." I said "Things have been pretty perplexing between you, me, Beck, and everyone else"

"Yeah. It has. What do you think we should do?"

"I guess we should stop right here, and not go on any further than this."

"Agreed."

"And we must never mention this to anyone."

"Specifically Beck?"

"Mostly Beck. He doesn't need to know about, 'this'."

He nods in agreement and understands that "this" never happened.

I was going out the door to leave until I felt a hand on my arm. He grabbed my forearm, and pulled me close to him where we were face to face once more. We looked deep into eachother's eyes and saw our souls.

"Jade?" Robbie said, "I know you've think this never happened, but I don't want this to end. I want you, because I love you."

His hand caresses my left cheek. I felt chills in my body. I felt myself blushing. My hearts was beating faster. I did everything in my power to resist the urge, but it was too strong.

_'Aw who am I kidding?'_ I thought to myself.

I know this is wrong, but don't care anymore. He told me he wants me, and to be honest, I want him too.

Our lips slammed together as we shared another kiss. This time fervently embracing eachother as we fall on the floor. Things were getting hot and heavy, to the point we start to take our clothes off. I feel guilty because I'm performing an unfaithful act and I already knew that I've sealed my fate.

But none of that matters anymore.

Because I realized that I'm in-love with Robbie Shapiro, and he's in-loves me.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**The final chapter of I Loathe You.**

**Let me first thank you for reviewing, following, and favoring my story. **

**Plus putting up with my bad writing. Hopefully it gets better the years to come.**

**If you still don't feel satisfied with this conclusion? Then here's a challenge.**

**I want you to write your own story based on this. And continue where this left off.**

**Thanks again.**

**As always. Stay tune.**

**JM**


End file.
